Beijo de Boa Sorte
by Carol Lair
Summary: [ONESHOT] No dia de sua estreia como capitão do time da Grifinória, James Potter descobre que um beijo pode mudar sua sorte no jogo para sempre.


**Disclaimer:** Tudo pertence unicamente à J. K. Rowling. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

 **Beijo de Boa Sorte**

Quando James Potter acordou naquela manhã fria de novembro, ele tinha plena consciência de que o que estava para acontecer mais tarde seria lembrado pelo resto de sua vida. O que ele não sabia, porém, era que os motivos pelos quais ele estava tão seguro da importância daquele dia não chegavam aos pés do fatal acontecimento que verdadeiramente mudaria sua vida para sempre.

O fato era que, em menos de uma hora, o jogo de abertura da Copa de Quadribol de Hogwarts finalmente aconteceria. Em menos de uma hora, James enfrentaria o time da Sonserina pela primeira vez como capitão do time da Grifinória. Vencer aquela partida era imprescindível: aquele era seu último ano em Hogwarts e, portanto, sua última chance de ganhar a taça de Quadribol.

Ao adentrar o Salão Principal naquela manhã, já trajando o uniforme vermelho e dourado de sua Casa, James sentiu todos os olhares dos demais estudantes se voltarem para ele. Passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes e continuou sua caminhada, como se não houvesse notado qualquer diferença. Ao entrar pela passagem entre as mesas da Corvinal e da Grifinória, ele ouviu várias exclamações animadas, bem como algumas vaias escandalosas, provenientes do outro lado do aposento, onde se situava a mesa da Sonserina. Largou-se, por fim, entre os amigos Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew.

\- Achei que você não viria. – Sirius comentou casualmente, antes de colocar uma torrada praticamente inteira dentro da boca.

James não costumava tomar café da manhã em dias de jogo. Não gostava de comer antes de voar, pois poderia se sentir nauseado com as manobras da vassoura. Por conta de um incidente particularmente vergonhoso em seu terceiro ano, James decidira erradicar terminantemente a refeição matinal em dias de jogos de Quadribol.

\- Não vou comer. – James disse, cruzando os dedos atrás da nuca despojadamente. – Só resolvi aparecer aqui para exibir minha tranquilidade. – terminou de falar com um suspiro.

Remus Lupin, que estava sentado de frente para os três amigos, soltou uma risada descrente.

\- E faz diferença você exibir sua tranquilidade?

\- Faz. – James tornou a se inclinar para frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. – O fato de eu estar aqui logo cedo, com aparência saudável e transbordando segurança vai intimidar ainda mais os sonserinos.

Peter lhe lançou um olhar admirado.

\- Bem pensado. – ele disse. – Aliás, a Grifinória precisa ganhar.

\- Claro que precisa. Principalmente porque o jogo é contra a Sonserina. – James concordou, distraído.

\- Não, cara. – Peter insistiu. – A Grifinória precisa ganhar _mesmo_. Todo mundo fez apostas e eu não quero perder meus últimos galeões antes de comprar os presentes de Natal. Apostei tudo na nossa vitória, então faça o favor de não me deixar endividado.

James arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Como assim, você fez apostas nos resultados do _meu_ jogo?

\- E qual o problema? – Peter reclamou, enrubescendo. – Pelo menos eu apostei na sua vitória! Moony apostou na Sonserina!

\- Moony!

Remus engasgou-se com seu suco de abóbora. Tossiu repetidamente e aplicou socos no próprio peito antes de conseguir se recompor.

\- Eu _não_ apostei na vitória da Sonserina, Peter. – ele retrucou, entre um tossido e outro. – Eu só apostei que a Sonserina apanharia o pomo!

\- O que é praticamente a mesma coisa!

\- Regulus é um bom apanhador. – Remus justificou seu ponto de vista. – Muito melhor do que esse tal Benson que você escalou, Prongs.

\- Ele foi a melhor opção que apareceu, não tive culpa. – James explicou, esforçando-se para voltar a transparecer sua tão prezada tranquilidade, mas falhando miseravelmente. Virou-se para encarar Sirius, que ainda não manifestara sua opinião. – E você, andou apostando também?

Sirius não desviou os olhos de seu prato.

\- Não. Isso é perda de tempo. – respondeu, indiferente. Ao notar que os outros três amigos assumiram a mesma expressão interrogativa diante de sua súbita seriedade, resolveu acrescentar: – Mas concordo com Peter, seria ótimo vencer. Durante a semana inteira, Mulciber não parou de gritar pelos corredores que nós iríamos nos arrepender de termos deixado ele pendurado naquele lustre, no dia das bruxas. Algo me diz que ele não vai jogar limpo.

Embora Sirius tivesse feito o possível para mascarar sua preocupação ao usar aquele tom de voz carregado de indiferença, James conseguiu captá-la muito bem. Mas afastou aquele pensamento logo em seguida, a fim de não permitir que qualquer sensação de insegurança afetasse seus planos para o jogo. Eles precisavam ganhar.

James sabia que Mulciber, o capitão do time da Sonserina, prometera se vingar pela _singela_ brincadeira que James, Sirius, Remus e Peter fizeram com ele. No entanto, todos os professores da escola estariam assistindo à partida das arquibancadas, o que excluía a possibilidade de Mulciber conseguir realizar um estrago realmente grande. Portanto, James decidiu não se preocupar.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Remus e Peter resolveram se dirigir às arquibancadas, pois queriam se acomodar nos melhores assentos. Uma boa parte dos estudantes presentes no Salão Principal parecia ter tido a mesma ideia e, assim, uma enorme aglomeração se formou na região da saída para o Saguão de Entrada. Sirius, que também era artilheiro da equipe grifinória, serviu-se de mais uma torrada, enquanto aguardavam a massa de estudantes que rodeavam as portas diminuir.

\- Vamos? – James se levantou, após algum tempo. Havia consideravelmente menos gente no Salão. – Quero conversar com o time antes do jogo.

Sirius terminou de comer, espreguiçou-se demoradamente na cadeira e finalmente colocou-se de pé. James o observava com um olhar entediado.

\- Vamos. – Sirius falou, brandamente. – Ainda preciso colocar meu uniforme.

James e Sirius começaram a avançar na direção do Saguão de Entrada. No caminho, alguns colegas que ainda tomavam café da manhã lhes direcionaram incentivos.

\- Bom jogo, James!

\- Vai, Grifinória!

\- Potter, Black, acabem com eles!

James teve de semicerrar os olhos ao sair para os jardins, por conta da claridade. Havia poucas nuvens ornamentando o céu azul-claro. O sol irradiava seus raios para todas as direções, mas o vento gélido e incessante impedia qualquer sensação de calor.

\- O clima está perfeito. – James concluiu, olhando para cima.

\- James!

James demorou meio segundo para reconhecer aquela voz. Parou de andar, perguntando-se se ouvira direito. Trocou um olhar intrigado com Sirius, que também interrompera sua caminhada rumo ao vestiário, antes de dar meia volta e atender ao chamado inesperado de Lily Evans.

Ela vinha quase correndo na sua direção, os cabelos acaju esvoaçando pelo ar, as bochechas rosadas por conta da corrida. James também reparou que ela estava usando um pullover de lã vermelho, com o brasão da Grifinória. O sol iluminava-a por inteiro e inexplicavelmente sua silhueta parecia se destacar dentre a dos estudantes que marchavam na direção do campo de Quadribol.

Lily trazia consigo um sorriso diferente. Não era seu sorriso comum, que ele costumava ver em seus lábios durante as aulas de Poções, ou quando a observava conversando com as amigas. Era um sorriso misterioso. Mas inegavelmente estonteante.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – James indagou, após algum tempo, durante o qual os dois haviam permanecido em silêncio.

\- Ah, não. – Lily negou com a cabeça, como se tivesse acabado de despertar de uma corrente intensa de pensamentos. – Eu só... queria te desejar boa sorte.

Sirius subitamente pigarreou alto, atraindo a atenção de James e Lily para si.

\- Eu vou indo, Prongs. – disse, lançando ao amigo um olhar significativo. – Preciso colocar o uniforme. Vejo você lá.

James franziu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente repetidas vezes.

\- Sim, sim. – falou automaticamente. – Vejo você no vestiário daqui a pouco.

Somente após lançar a James mais um olhar desnecessariamente espirituoso, Sirius tornou a andar na direção do campo de Quadribol. James tornou a se virar para Lily e permitiu que sua mente fizesse um curto devaneio, enquanto ela se preparava para falar.

A única palavra que poderia definir seu histórico com Lily Evans era complexo. Ela fora a primeira garota pela qual ele se interessara de verdade, no início da adolescência – e, ele admitia intimamente, não soubera lidar muito bem com seus sentimentos na época. Tentava chamar sua atenção o tempo todo, muitas vezes tornando a situação extremamente constrangedora. Até que, no quinto ano, James começou a convidá-la para sair e continuou a fazê-lo insistentemente, mesmo que apenas obtivesse respostas negativas ou sarcásticas.

Foi apenas no fim do quinto ano que ele compreendeu que Lily Evans nunca lhe daria uma chance. E a aceitação daquele fato fora certamente complicada para ele, afinal, James não estava acostumado a perder. Exatamente por aquele motivo, ele fez o possível para não demonstrar qualquer sinal de chateação, simplesmente parou de lançar-lhe palavras galantes e passara a se envolver mais profundamente com outras garotas. Por fim, ele não demorou a perceber que a decisão de seguir em frente fora a melhor que poderia ter tomado.

James percebeu que Lily olhava para ele, seus olhos vivamente verdes estavam inquietos e sua respiração estava ofegante.

\- Bom. – Lily começou, lentamente. – Era só isso. Espero que você vença o jogo.

\- Er... muito obrigado.

\- É sua estreia como capitão, não é?

\- É, sim. – James assentiu.

Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada por um momento. Um longo momento. James voltou a pensar no jogo que se aproximava e imaginou se deveria avisá-la de que tinha de ir logo ao vestiário, pois precisava fazer a preleção. Lily estava calada, mas, de alguma forma, não parecia ter terminado de dizer o que viera dizer.

\- James. – ela tornou a chamá-lo, agora em voz baixa. Ele tentou fazer um contato visual, mas Lily desviou o olhar. Aparentemente suas próprias mãos haviam se tornado muitíssimo interessantes naquele momento.

\- Sim?

Lily deu um passo à frente. E em seguida, outro. James arqueou uma sobrancelha, começando a estranhar aquela súbita aproximação. Mas o que estava acontecendo com Lily?

\- Então... – ela sorriu, levantando os olhos para ele. – Boa sorte.

No instante seguinte, as mãos dela pousaram delicadamente sobre seu peito. Antes, porém, que ele pudesse expressar qualquer surpresa, Lily subiu na ponta dos pés e selou seus lábios.

James sequer tivera tempo para cerrar os olhos e dar seguimento ao beijo. Lily se afastou, mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando ocultar um sorriso maroto, e deu um passo para trás.

\- Isso...

\- Foi para te dar boa sorte. – ela o interrompeu, num tom divertido.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, completamente desnorteado. Mas por que Lily fizera aquilo? Certo, os dois recentemente haviam desenvolvido uma espécie de amizade desde que haviam sido nomeados monitores-chefes, no início do ano letivo, mas ele nunca captara qualquer indício de que ela sentisse algo a mais por ele. A relação dos dois era cordial demais para permitir qualquer intimidade.

E então, James se recordou de que Remus havia lhe dito, na semana anterior, que reparara que Lily estava agindo de forma diferente sempre que ele, James, estava por perto. Mas James naturalmente não o levara a sério, afinal, ele tinha plena consciência de que Lily Evans nunca se interessaria por ele.

Até aquele momento.

\- Então, bom jogo. – a voz risonha de Lily o trouxe de volta à realidade. – Até.

Lily passou por ele e começou a caminhar pelo gramado no mesmo momento em que James chegara à conclusão de que estivera errado durante todo aquele tempo. Imediatamente, ele girou os calcanhares, alcançou-a em poucos passos e segurou-a pelo pulso.

Quando ela se virou para ele, James a trouxe para mais perto e a beijou. Lily passou os dois braços por cima de seus ombros e enterrou os dedos por seus cabelos, provocando-lhe arrepios pelo corpo inteiro, ao passo que o beijo se aprofundava. A palpitação de seu coração estava tão alta que pareciam o som de tambores afoitos, curiosamente acompanhando o ritmo dos movimentos sincronizados de suas bocas.

\- Então. Boa sorte, James. – Lily sussurrou, finalizando o longo beijo com um selinho demorado.

\- Depois desse beijo, não preciso de mais nada. – ele contornou o rosto dela com os polegares, tentando memorizar cada mínimo detalhe daquele momento. Queria se lembrar dele para sempre. – Vejo você na festa da sala comunal?

\- Com certeza! – Lily abriu outro sorriso estonteante e começou a se afastar. – Bom jogo, James!

Mais tarde, James não se lembraria propriamente de como chegara ao vestiário. Durante todo o percurso, ele revivera mentalmente aqueles breves minutos que acabara de passar com Lily. Por quanto tempo ele desejara sentir aqueles lábios nos seus? Quase não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de lhe acontecer. Fora tão inesperado. E, ao mesmo tempo, tão oportuno.

\- Potter, onde você estava? – perguntou Richard Benson, o apanhador do time. – Faltam três minutos para entrarmos em campo!

James percebeu que todos os membros do time exalavam preocupação. Quando seu olhar se encontrou com o de Sirius, o amigo apenas rolou os olhos, silenciosamente pedindo para que ele poupasse explicações.

\- Certo. – James começou, ciente de que não havia mais tempo para seu discurso de preleção. – Prestem _muita_ atenção nos batedores deles, assisti ao último treino da Sonserina e vi que Mulciber está decidido a nos derrubar com balaços. Ouviram?

\- Sim! – responderam, em uníssono.

O céu estava mais encoberto quando James saiu do vestiário, sendo seguido por todos os jogadores grifinórios. Madame Bromitch, a juíza de Quadribol de Hogwarts, já os aguardava no meio do campo. O time da Sonserina já estava a postos, fitando-os com desdém.

\- Capitães, apertem as mãos. – ordenou Madame Bromitch e James e Mulciber tentaram quebrar os ossos da mão um do outro, encarando-se friamente. – Montando nas vassouras... – ela levou o apito à boca, ao mesmo tempo em que as arquibancadas explodiam em gritos. – Voando!

James levantou voo e parou de subir quando alcançara a altura das balizas. A goles fora lançada ao alto e os balaços e o pomo – que rapidamente desaparecera de vista – foram libertados. Ao seu lado, uma artilheira da Sonserina agarrara a goles e disparara na direção do goleiro grifinório.

\- Prongs! – ele ouviu a voz de Sirius berrar atrás dele. – Acorda!

Piscando algumas vezes para focalizar o outro lado do campo, James voou ao encalço da garota. O vento gelado bateu contra seu rosto e a garota foi ficando cada vez mais próxima... E então, sua mente foi tomada pelas lembranças recém-vivenciadas e ele viu os olhos de Lily se abrindo para encontrar os dele...

\- E a Sonserina marca o primeiro gol! – ecoou a voz do narrador. James sentiu um solavanco no estômago. Precisava se concentrar.

Nos minutos seguintes, James percebeu que Mulciber estava determinado a derrubar todos os jogadores da Grifinória, tanto com balaços maldosamente direcionados, quanto com cotoveladas e encontrões claramente desnecessários.

\- Cuidado, Hilton! – James berrou para o terceiro artilheiro do time, Kevin Hilton, ao ver o batedor da Sonserina direcionar um balaço naquela direção.

Mas era tarde. Hilton fora atingido na costela, rodopiou pelo ar e a artilheira sonserina que marcara o primeiro gol surgiu para lhe tomar a goles. James viu Sirius voar ao seu encontro e, realizando uma simples manobra – arrancando assobios das arquibancadas –, roubou-lhe a goles e repassou-a para James, realizando uma das jogadas que tanto haviam treinado. James agarrou a goles, notou que Mulciber surgiu à sua direita e, portanto, decidiu arremessar a bola habilmente na direção da baliza esquerda da Sonserina.

\- E Potter abre o placar para a Grifinória! Dez a dez! – o narrador tornou a anunciar. As arquibancadas da Grifinória, da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa explodiram em comemorações e aplausos.

James sobrevoou a torcida vermelho-dourada, com um dos braços erguido, balançando o punho fechado. Reconheceu o rosto de todos os colegas de Casa, todos sorriam para ele, mas havia um sorriso que lhe roubou toda a atenção. Lily estava radiante e sua alegria lhe transmitia muita confiança. Quando os olhares dos dois se encontraram, ela lhe soprou um beijo. James pegou-se imaginando-os juntos, mais tarde, na festa de comemoração que estava programada para acontecer na sala comunal. Ele precisava ganhar aquele jogo.

\- E o jogo recomeça, Sonserina tem a posse da goles! Hilton parece estar com o braço fodi... ops, _ferrado_. Desculpe, professora. – acrescentou rapidamente o rapaz. – Hilton não consegue roubar a goles de Bulstrode, mas Potter se aproxima dele e ele arranca a goles das mãos do artilheiro sonserino depois de um caloroso jogo de corpo! Wow! Potter consegue abaixar a cabeça e se desviar do balaço de Mulciber, e agora ele segue em frente, Bulstrode continua tentando recuperar a goles perdida, e... POTTER!

Naquela fração de segundo, James percebeu que não tinha a menor chance de se desviar da investida de Mulciber. Tentou jogar a vassoura para o outro lado, mas o artilheiro Bulstrode impediu seu movimento, voando muito próximo dele, encurralando-o. James viu-se espremido entre Mulciber e Bulstrode, sem conseguir escapar para nenhuma direção. O taco de Mulciber ergueu-se no ar. Não havia balaço. James lembrou-se de Lily lhe soprando um beijo da arquibancada. E tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Havia uma dor aguda pouco acima de sua orelha esquerda. A dor oscilava, havia momentos em que ela latejava tão desesperadamente que James sentia que sua cabeça iria se dividir em duas. Quando ela diminuía, ele ameaçava recuperar os sentidos, mas assim que estava prestes a abrir os olhos, a dor voltava a crescer até fazê-lo mergulhar na escuridão novamente.

E nos momentos em que a dor adormecia, ele conseguia ouvir vozes.

\- Não foi sua culpa, Benson. Sem James, não tínhamos a menor chance.

\- Madame Pomfrey disse que ele vai acordar mais tarde. Eu não vou querer lhe dar a notícia.

\- Mulciber deveria ser proibido de jogar. Aquele filho da p...

\- Sr. Black, Sr. Benson e Sr. Lupin, preciso que se retirem agora. Potter pode ouvi-los, não quero que vocês o estressem! O horário de visitas acabou! Todos, fora! Você também, Sr. Pettigrew!

James tentou abrir os olhos, lutou com todas as suas forças para se comunicar, mas não conseguiu. A dor voltou. E ele perdeu a consciência.

* * *

James viu-se correndo pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda, após a vitória contra a Sonserina. A sala comunal estava abarrotada de faixas com o leão da Grifinória mastigando a serpente verde da Casa rival, balões falantes espalhados pelo teto e as mesas estavam cobertas de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Os colegas de Casa cantavam hinos de torcida e berraram muitos "vivas" quando o time vitorioso entrou no aposento.

Lily surgiu da aglomeração vermelho-dourada e veio ao seu encontro, aquele mesmo sorriso misterioso e estonteante iluminando seu rosto. Antes que ele pudesse lhe dizer qualquer coisa, a voz dela ecoou:

\- Boa noite, Madame Pomfrey.

 _Madame Pomfrey?_

James abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o teto da ala hospitalar. Assim que se dera conta do que realmente acontecera no estádio de Quadribol, ao tomar consciência de que estava deitado em um dos leitos do local, sua cabeça voltou a latejar na altura de sua orelha esquerda.

\- Srta. Evans, o horário de visitas acabou às oito horas. – disse a voz da enfermeira de Hogwarts, a alguns metros de distância. – Volte amanhã.

Então Lily estava mesmo ali? Ele virou o rosto na direção da entrada da enfermaria, de onde provinham as vozes, mas a cortina que separava seu leito do leito ao lado o impedia de ver o que estava acontecendo.

\- Mas eu não vim visitar ninguém. – Lily respondeu-lhe com educação. – Estou com muita dor de cabeça. Você teria alguma poção para enxaqueca aqui?

\- Ah, sim. Desculpe. – disse Madame Pomfrey. James ouviu uma cadeira ser arrastada. – Você não tem ideia do número de alunos que me apareceram aqui para visitar Potter. Mandei a maioria embora direto, senão ele nunca teria sossego, mesmo tendo tomado uma poção do sono fortíssima. Enfim, vou buscar uma poção para você, aguarde um minuto.

James ouviu os passos da mulher se direcionarem à pequena sala anexa à ala hospitalar, na qual os frascos de poções eram mantidos. Madame Pomfrey passou por sua cama – James fechou os olhos e fingiu estar dormindo – e abriu uma porta.

Quando o ranger da porta se fechando atrás de Madame Pomfrey soou pelo aposento, James voltou a ouvir alguém se aproximar na direção de sua cama. Só podia ser Lily.

Mas para sua própria surpresa, James resolveu continuar fingindo estar desacordado. Sentia-se absolutamente culpado pela derrota da Grifinória. Fazia anos que sua Casa não perdia para a Sonserina no Quadribol. Ele não estivera atento o suficiente. Estava tão confiante de que venceriam que subestimara a raiva de Mulciber. Aliás, James também era culpado pela raiva do capitão sonserino, pois fora ideia _sua_ a de pendurá-lo naquele lustre.

Não queria ter decepcionado Lily logo depois de terem trocado o primeiro beijo. Era simplesmente muita falta de sorte.

Sentiu a mão quente dela pousar sobre sua testa. Quis abrir os olhos e pedir para que ela ficasse ao seu lado a noite inteira. Ainda havia dor do lado esquerdo de sua cabeça e James imaginou se aquele irritante latejar finalmente passaria caso Lily pousasse sua mão ali.

Ainda de olhos fechados, James sentiu a respiração dela bater em sua bochecha. Provavelmente estavam com os rostos muito próximos. Antes que a tentação de abrir os olhos ganhasse mais força, porém, ele a ouviu sussurrar:

\- James, _fique seguro. Seja forte._

De repente, a mão sobre sua testa ficara incrivelmente quente. Segundos depois, Lily a tirou dali e, sem fazer barulho, voltou a se postar na entrada da ala hospitalar. James reparou que não havia mais dor no lado esquerdo de seu crânio. Mas o que Lily havia feito?

James reabriu os olhos no mesmo instante em que Madame Pomfrey reabria a porta da sala anexa.

\- Aqui está, querida. – murmurou ela, andando apressadamente até Lily. – Beba.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Depois, a voz de Lily voltou a falar:

\- Muito obrigada, Madame Pomfrey. Tenha uma boa noite.

E então, Lily deixou a enfermaria.

James sorria no escuro. O sentimento de culpa por ter perdido a partida contra a Sonserina esvaíra completamente de sua mente. Agora ele finalmente compreendia o que havia acontecido.

Ele não poderia ter ganhado aquele jogo, de qualquer forma. Quando Lily o beijara nos jardins, pouco antes do início da partida, a sorte lhe sorrira de outro ângulo. E aquele beijo lhe trouxera uma felicidade muito maior do que a felicidade que sentiria se tivesse vencido a Sonserina. Portanto, James a recebeu de braços abertos.

Afinal, mesmo no mundo bruxo, não era possível possuir sorte no amor e no jogo. Ou era de um lado, ou era de outro.

E naquela manhã fria de novembro, James perdera a sorte no jogo permanentemente quando puxara Lily Evans para um beijo.

* * *

 **N/A:** E aí, o que acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado e pego as referências que eu demorei tanto para pensar!  
Comentem e façam uma autora feliz!

Beijos,  
Carol Lair ( carollairr)


End file.
